User talk:LIGHTSfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LIGHTSfan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 22:06, 2011 July 27 Hi Butterflies Wow, so I'm not ''the only one who doesn't like butterflies?? Why don't you like em? IHeartEliGoldsworthy 17:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hide urr profiles, hide urr chats, and hide yo comments too~ WELL, OBVIOUSLY WE HAVE A COMMENT DELETER ON DEGRASSI WIKI. SHE'S GOING INTO YOUR WIKIS, AND TAKING YO COMMENTS DOWN. SO YOU NEED TO HIDE YO PROFILES, HIDE YO CHATS, AND HIDE YO COMMENTS. CUZ SHE DELETIN' EVERYTHING IN HURR. 1 second ago by LIGHTSfan OMG ur a genius! xD BoilingPoint 23:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, the names are awesome. *O* I'm just wondering if I should make my girl a rocker chick instead of an Imogen stalker. :P UserBlock 16:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Really? :O I wouldn't really mind posting it, but I just don't want people to ask me to be in the story. There's enough people. --UserBlock 01:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) lol Okay, I'll put it here then. :P UserBlock 11:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) What District should my character be in? And tell me which one you want you're character in. UserBlock 02:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Not to sound pushy but don't forget what I said about last night. I really want this rp to be good.Funrose101 11:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Funrose101 11:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Funrose101'' Banned Please take a day off for adding inappropriate content to the wiki. If you return with another account - to the wiki or to chat, this ban will increase. Please go find something off-wikia to do for a while. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:48, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Dear Lindsey, Y'know how I'm dating Troy? Well, I dont actually like him. I'm dating him to get closer to you. I love you so much. I'd be the happiest girl in the world if you loved me back. <3 Love, Amanda I forgot my character's name. D: UserBlock 23:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Lights, it was nice meeting you today. We should be friends. Oh and by the way, no I would not call myself hot. I guess it depends on opinions. Degrassi Fan 03:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I am trying to step it up now. If you wanna call me hot then sure. I wear earrings, and the girls at my high school say that they find it hot. Do you think that's hot?? I have hair the length of Peter's in season 6 and it's dyed brown at the moment, but I've had blue, red, and orange. Degrassi Fan 22:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I love having my ears pierced. Yeah, blue hair! Not fully blue, just streaks in certain areas, but still cool. Don't be scared to go creative with your hair if you really want it. But I should warn you that colouring your hair too often is harmful for it. That's why I only colour mine every 6 months. Degrassi Fan 05:23, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Are you okay? Hey Lindsey, last night on chat you seemed upset when you left. Is everything okay? BoilingPoint 12:41, September 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question Leave me the code, and I'll try and fix it for you. :3 Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 02:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Here, leave it in this template: Paste signature here. To edit it, go into source mode and copy your signature. Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 03:54, October 5, 2011 (UTC) LIGHTSfanღ Art is Dead Is that what you want? :3 Try it. Loveya Pictures last longer. ♥ 04:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Mod Hello! :) Well,I added Deathtotherainbows and Caoil yesterday as mods so I don't think another one is required.Although,I do agree that she would make an excellent chat mod.If you like,you can talk it over with the others in the chat and decide whether or not you guys need another one.When you come to a decision,let me know. :) ♥CamilleA05 01:45, October 10, 2011 (UTC) to kool 2 follow the rule$ Lilyisawesome 18:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) lololol http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsDecXr6EoY Why waste a second not loving who you are? 21:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) . I just feel like saying... you are so.fucking.hilarious. Like seriously, I can't express how much the things you say make me laugh my ass off. I really don't think you know how funny you are. Your sense of humor is a gift from Deer God. WhiteDave 05:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't Forget Awesome RP Tomorrow DegrassiStyles 23:31, November 2, 2011 (UTC) i need someone on aim /: ~Cheyenne♬I love you♥ 18:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) hai ohai. im on AIM :3 ~Cheyenne♬I love you♥ 02:37, November 21, 2011 (UTC) aim? please.. ~Cheyenne♬I love you♥ 04:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello SORRY BUT I DON'T ALLOW ONLINE COMPLIMENTS BY STRANGERS Redfooo 22:12, December 7, 2011 (UTC) COMIC SANS RU4REEL -_______-Christina♥ 04:53, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ohaiderr Lindseyyy. I haven't talked to you in like, forever. How's it goin? The Awkward Turtle 05:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Apparently, my browser's not letting me use chat anymore. I tried using a different one, but my laptop would keep shutting down randomly. :( So now I have to be all old-fashioned and do the whole talk page stuff. The Awkward Turtle 20:46, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh Merry Christmas/Happy New Year/Happy Other random holidays that other people celebrate in December, though I don't even know one, love. <3 The Awkward Turtle 22:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas <3 So yeah, what the title says. I'm not gonna type out a whole paragraph because I'm not that caring. But anyways, Lindz, you're fukin perfection at its best. You make me die of laughter every day, and that is not an exaggeration. I hope you have the best Christmas ever!!!111!!11! #HappyHolidaysYo. BoilingPoint (talk) 16:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ~ You're tacky and I hate you. But have a merry Christmas~ Tayler ❤ Happy Holidays! 20:41, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas~ KaтッThere'll be no clear skies If I lose you baby ❤ Merry Christmas. Jess.. Life is a prison. 17:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, how did you do that thing with your profile? With the pokemon and it said my username. It looked really cool and I was wondering if you could tell me how to do that. Thanks, Brianna. CakeEclareLuver 22:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC)